popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimi
Mimi is one of the main characters of the Pop'n Music series. She, along with Nyami, are the mainstay mascots of the Pop'n Music series. Personality Mimi, along with Nyami, is the main mascot stars in all Pop'n Music series. At first, Mimi was a talkative character with her own imaginations. She was along with Nyami, but could not walk alone without her. Appearance For license personas of Mimi, see Mimi (License appearances). Pop'n Music Mimi appears to be an apricot-colored rabbit with her brown braided pigtails. In the first game, she was wearing a blue T-Shirt with a blue star in the center. Plus, she wore blue pants and black-white tennis shoes. Mimi stars at Party Mode and became the first player in order to begin the performance. Her identical appearance can be found in Radio, from Pop'n Music 7. Pop'n Music 2 In the second game, Mimi wore a red and white shirt with a blue star centered and also wore the same pants and shoes. Her identical appearance is confirmed in Surfy in the Game Boy version and Iitomo from Pop'n Music 10. Pop'n Music 3 Mimi wears blue overalls with a blue shirt underneath. She also wears goldenrod-colored shoes at the end. Pop'n Music 4 In the fourth game release, Mimi's attire is a soccer-inspired theme, with a "POPPERS" logo and a star icon on the center. She wears blue pants and red tennis shoes at the end. Pop'n Stage Mimi excels in a spin-off, Pop'n Stage. She wears a white T-shirt with red sections on her sleeves and collar. A "P" is colored in yellow, while the "S" is leaved blank, as they collide together on the left of Mimi's shirt. Mimi dons a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. Lesson Mimi has her first time becoming a rival character in Pop'n Music 5, wearing a navy blue shirt with a rabbit's skull icon centered. On Mimi's neck is a yellow handkerchief, and on her short sleeves are orange sections. Finally, Mimi dons a pair of maroon pants and gray tennis shoes. In her 2P color palette, Mimi's recolor changes her shirt into a cyan stripe pattern. Her handkerchief is red, while the pants are white and the tenis shoes attempts a cerulean color. Pop'n Music 6 Mimi excels with ear piercings on her right ear and a red star on the tip. She dons a red T-shirt with a lightning bolt icon on the center. On Mimi's left wrist is a cerulean-colored bracelet. Her pants are denim and her tennis shoes are black. Pop'n Music Best Hits Pop'n Music 7 Mimi's attire was based on an Uncle Sam prototype, dressed with an American hat, red bow, blue jacket, red and white striped pants, and wacky white shoes. Study (Tutorial) Mimi and Nyami's appearances are not likely to be in a default CS song. Mimi's appearance is a high school nerd, consisting of these wacky, goggled glasses, and a thick, sticking out above. Her attire is like a man's school uniform, with a blue color and three yellow buttons centered. She wears red tennis shoes at the end. Pop'n Music 8 Mimi excels with a blue camouflaged shirt, navy pants, and white shoes. A black star is posted on Mimi's left side of the shirt. In her 2P color palette, Mimi's fur resists a slight tan color and a yellow hair color. Her camouflaged shirt consists of the army colors, and her tennis shoes are walnut-colored. Special Cooking Pop'n Music 9 Mimi sports a pink shirt that have a yellow silverware icon centered, a walnut-colored apron, blue jeans, and red shoes. She also has a white flutter-styled hat with a red lining, holding with some difficultly icons. In some Pop'n 9 covers, Mimi, along with Nyami, dons a waiter attire Pops Encore Pop'n Music 10 Pop'n Music 11 Iroha Mimi's main attire of Iroha contains a white blouse with purple sections in each sleeve, also matches the color of her flower-based hair pin, shoe highlights, and a tight, beaded necklace. Some of her hair was formed into an upper small bun. CARNIVAL FEVER! Mimi accessorized herself with a pink hat, and orange headphones. She dons a pink, baggy tanktop with a green pocket on the bottom. She sports a pair of blue, baggy jeans and pink shoes, marked a black star on the bottom of each red sole on each foot. In Super Mario Bros., Mimi's attire changed to red and the pocket shifted into a yellow hue. Her hair dyed to a rosemary brown color scheme. ADVENTURE PARTY♪ THE MOVIE Sengoku Retsuden Mimi's appearance in Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden continues with her boyish garments. Her garments includes a red kasa hat with a Pop-kun icon on the center, a uniform with black highlights and red color with the ascending orange to maroon. Mimi dons green baggy shorts with red-black endings, black wristbands, and black geta. In her FEVER animation, Mimi's garments upgrades into a samurai armor, consisting of a red Pop-kun on the center of her helmet. She have a red haori above her clothes, and her shoes are altered with black socks and blue shoes, though the green pants are kept intact. In Mimi's WIN animation, Mimi's appearance is a Japanese benefactor, with the accessories of the kanmuri, a red decorative haori, a white top, a longer version of the pants, and a pair of white socks underneath her geta. In her 2P color palette, Mimi's fur is shaded in a dark tan hue, while her hair is colored in a powder blue hue. Her eyes are changed to blue and her wristbands are colored in the identical color. Her outfit seems to be shifted into a platinum color through gray on the bottom. Mimi wears black shorts and blue geta at the end. Her appearance in Nengo Rock is drawn in an easy doodle with her regular clothes in the first game. Again, this is Mimi and Nyami's non-playable character animation. portable Mimi's outfit in this PSP game consists of a T-shirt with powder blue stripes, tan-colored shorts, and a pair of red-orange shoes. Mimi is carrying a lime-colored backpack and a white cap with a red-orange highlight on her head. TUNE STREET Mimi excels to TUNE STREET, with likely a more girlish color set, but still a boyish outfit. Around her neck are a pair of lavender-colored headphones. Her outfit is a T-shirt with black long sleeves and an icon, which is a yellow circle. She sports lavender-colored pants, dark gray socks, and marshmallow pink-colored tennis shoes. fantasia Mimi, identical to Nyami, has a very drastic appearance, such as her hair color, which shifted into a very light brown color. Her attire is a navy-colored top hat with a yellow highlight, and a white shirt. Underneath is a vest and a neck tie that match the color of her top hat. the bloomers and shoes also match the color, except for the gray stockings. Lo-Bit Sampling Mimi and Nyami have drastic appearance changes: Mimi is the form of a platinum-colored Jubeat character design, such as a squared face and ears, and a diamond-shaped body. Her braided pigtails are noticingly missing. Sunny Park Mimi's hair color reverted into an original brown color. Mimi sports a white cap with a root stem ornament, hanging to her left side. She wears a cyan top with a scarf that consists of the colors green and gray. She dons white bloomer pants, green-white stockings, and tan-colored shoes. Mimi holds a silver-colored camera that is hanging on her neck. Although Mimi and Nyami make cameos on one of Cup-kun's animations, they are also on the character portrait of Cup-kun. There are some drastic details of Mimi's appearance. Her cap alters into a hazel brown hue instead of plain white, and the stem was replace by a Cup-kun ornament. Mimi's cyan top was replaced by a plain T-shirt and a black apron overlaying it. Her bloomers are replaced by a pair of blue jeans, and her shoes contact a pattern of dirty brown and tan colors Lapistoria Mimi's appearance gave her a large hair, covering the sides of her head, unlike the previous games that Mimi and Nyami appear. NET Self Trivia *Mimi's birthdate is identical to San's, Shironanko's, and Rin & Daiki & Hurry's. **As of her Trauma Punk appearance, her birthdate is shared with Kobozu. *Both Mimi and Nyami have four fingers in the first game release; however, they have five fingers when the Pop'n Music series excels. *Mimi and Nyami's animations in Pop'n Music 20 fantasia and Sunny Park could be exactly similar and mimicking without rotating one of them. **They also wear the same attires in this game, not counting Sunny Park though. Gallery Animations Screenshots Hello.gif|Mimi in the first game release. Mimi Pop'n Stage.gif|Mimi in Pop'n Stage S3_HOUSE.gif 2mimi.gif|Mimi in Pop'n Music 2 A radio.gif|Radio Mimi and Nyami Cha mimi.gif|Pop'n Music 8 Mimi Cha spc.gif|Special Cooking Mimi 295.gif Fairy.gif Surfy.gif ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters